The stress related suppressive effect of fasting on the human gonadotropic (LH) axis is augmented by the negative feedback action of estradiol. This thesis will be tested by applying placebo versus estradiol-impregnated skin patches on a fasted and fed day in healthy adults and observing the negative feedback action of this naturally occuring steroid in the two nutritional environments. GH will be measured as a control hormone. Five men have been studied. We are planning to study a total of 10 men and 10 women.